Death At Nakia's Door
by EmeraldSkyGoddess
Summary: Nakia lived a boring life. There was only school and home,not much to look forward too. Then something unexpected happens...Updated


I have been thinking of writing a Dragon ball Z fic for a while. One night, while watching the Cell games, a thought struck me. I quickly scribbled the plot down on the back of something and went to bed. It's taken me a while, but here it is. I'm not that good at writing so be nice…please.

Disclaimers: Please…If I owned DBZ there would have been no way in hell Gohan would survive and Cell die…that's just wrong.

Chapter One: I hear the doorbell….

"There's blood everywhere. It's dark ... there's a small light, but I can't see where it's coming from." She paused. "A man ... there is a man there. He's tall, very pale ... I can't see him clearly. " she sighed and leaned back in her small wooden chair.

Another girl watched her for a moment. " It could be a premonition … You never know…"

"I dunno Sarah…it's a little too creepy for something that's gonna happen in _my_ life" Nakia Femi gazed at the table, eyes unfocused, pondering.

"You have the most fucked up dreams, I swear." another laughed.

"Shut UP!" she glared at her best of companions. The other girl began to laugh.

"Both of you be quiet!" Snarled the wizened librarian. Both girls flinched at the old woman's shrill voice. 

"What crawled up her ass and died?" Sarah snickered as the three girls continued their search for the abstract abyss. "Have you figured out what you're going to do for that research project in Lit.?"

"No, not yet. How 'bout you?" Sandra nonchalantly responded.

Nakia paused for a moment before spotting a DVD marked in red. "Yeah... I got the Cell games."

Sarah gasped. "Hey, there might have been some cute guys at the tournament!"

Sandra laughed. "Before I thought you were crazy, but now I think you are both mad!. Why the hell would you want to watch the creep get the crap kicked out of him by Mr. Satan? There wasn't anyone else very important around."

Nakia just smirked and plucked the CD off the shelf.

"She's not going to let you take that out..."

"Who said I was going to ask?" Nakia slipped the item into one of many pockets on her cargo jeans.

"You are evil..."

"Why thank you." She bowed and started towards the door. "You have fun looking up info on fungus or whatever." Before quitting the library, she pulled the fire alarm. Chuckling, she started off towards her destination for the night.

Sandra grinned and shook her head. "The girl's gonna be the death of us all…" She resumed her task, laughing to herself as the old librarian screeched. Sarah just laughed.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

"Crap!" 

Nakia sighed as she watched the bus drive off, leaving her stranded. She sighed and turned to look for a schedule. Not seeing any in sight, she turned again to start walking. Her head snapped to the left as she saw something move in a nearby alley. Nothing moved. No longer seeing the blacked shape moving about, she turned around to return to her task at hand, assuming the apparition a figure of her imagination. "Gods I need to stop listening to Sarah and her crazy ideas…" She almost shrieked as she just barely missed getting run over by a crowd. "Ugh … I hate humans …"She started off towards her home. She put her hands behind her head and started walking singing softly to the now quiet streets.

"All our times have come

  
Here but now they're gone

  
Seasons don't fear the reaper

  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain…we can be like they are

  
Come on now…don't fear the reaper

  
Now take my hand...don't fear the reaper

  
We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper  


Valentine is done

  
Here but now they're gone

  
Romeo and Juliet

  
Are together in eternity...Romeo and Juliet

  
40,000 men and women everyday...Like Romeo and Juliet

  
40,000 men and women everyday...Redefine happiness

  
Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are

  
Come on now...don't fear the reaper

  
Now take my hand...don't fear the reaper

  
We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper  


Love of two is one

  
Here but now they're gone

  
Came the last night of sadness

  
And it was clear she couldn't go on

  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared

  
The candles blew then disappeared

  
The curtains flew then he appeared...saying don't be afraid

  
Come on baby...and she had no fear

  
And she ran to him...then they started to fly

  
They looked back and said goodbye...she had become like they are

  
She had taken his hand...she had become like they are

  
Come on now...don't fear the reaper…."

With that, she faded into the dimming streets.

"Enjoy your last moments my dear..." Whispered aloud a deep rich voice, twisting the words to mock the retreating figure of Nakia. A pair of pale lips curled into a frightening smirk while gleaming pink orbs observed her disappearing from sight.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

"Just go away…"Slamming her door, she set her backpack down and sat in her desk chair. Silent for a moment, she seemed to stare at a glass on her desk which seemed to have been there for quite sometime. Her startled yell broke the strange silence of her room when one of her many siblings jumped out of her closet and screamed. She soon took care of the situation, shoving the laughing imp out her door and slamming it once again.

Falling on her bed, missing a heap of clothing by a few inches, Nakia sighed into her pillow and groaned. "Can't get any peace or privacy in my own room… the twirp probably went through everything …" She sighed again and sat up, taking the pilfered DVD out of its case and stood to place it into the tray of her ancient PS2. " Here's to hoping my lack of technology doesn't get my ass another F." Despite her lack of optimism , the system seemed to accept the disk. Careful not to trip or fall on her glass menagerie, she sat back down on her bed and began to watch as the Cell games unfolded before her. After about an hour, Nakia felt her eyes grow heavy and her body relax. She soon fell into darkness.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

When she awoke, darkness had settled around her, the only light, the soft glow of her Tv. "They must have gone to sleep…" She softly stated to no one. No lights shone through the cracks around her doorframe as if signaling to her and others that those that resided as this home were indeed, asleep. She opened her door to try and find a sign of consciousness elsewhere in the house. None brought themselves forward. She sighed and sat back down, leaving her door open to let a cool breeze flow into the room. The DVD had begun to play over. She watched for a moment as broadcast concerning the Cell games, which Cell himself had done, began to play. Watching closely as the android stated his reason for appearing on screen and gave the information needed to conduct his tournament, Nakia became entranced. "For a giant cockroach... He's cute." Soon after realizing she had stated this fact to herself aloud, she smacked herself. "What the hell am I thinking?! Ugh... Sandy's going to get it. Making me think about this shit. She's making me go mad!"

"I believe you've lost what little mind you humans have…" came a voice from the darkness of her doorway. Nakia instantly stiffened and turned towards the voice. "I was in no way designed to appeal to you humans. Yet one still finds away to overcome that. You never cease to amaze me."

She peered into the darkness that obscured the towering figure. She had heard that voice. Familiar. Almost as if in her dreams it spoke to her. "You will leave. There's nothing in the house worth taking. Get out." She stood as if to emphasize the fact that whoever it was, was going to leave quickly.

"My, you are a bold one." A deep chuckle escaped from the shadowed figure.

Damn! Where had she heard that voice? "Who the hell do you think you are coming in my house and talking about me like that? Get out!"

The response she gained from her darkened companion was another peal of mocking laughter.

"Damn it, I don't want to play these little games! Get out!" She took a step back, her glass collection clink and clanked as she hit it. Glancing down for a moment, she soon returned her glare to the darkness.

"Oh but my dear…The game has just begun." His eyes gleamed mischievous and deadly in the soft light that reached him. 

Nakia gasped. She quickly turned and looked at the screen behind her. The very same eyes stared out at her. She whipped around as he started to chuckle. "No…"She shook her head wildly as one yellow boot-like foot stepped into the light, followed by the other. The android's laugh seemed to echo in her mind as he kept his gaze locked on hers. The same frightening smirk played across his lips.

" Unlike the song you sang during your pleasant walk home…"he took another step closer "You should very well fear the reaper…"At this, he began to laugh.

Panicked, she tried to back away, only to trip and fall on her precious glass menagerie. She heard the monsters laugh blend with the twinkle of broken glass. A sharp pain shot through her head and chest, as darkness overtook her.


End file.
